Erika or Hinata?
by Son Sazanami
Summary: /"D-dia..." nafas Neji tercekat. Benar- benar tak dapat dipercaya foto seorang gadis di dalam ponsel Sasuke benar- benar mirip dengan Hinata./... "Is getting exciting.".../
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke melihat seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Hinata, tunangannya yang sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu. Mayatnya tak ditemukan dan dikabarkan tewas kemudian datanglah tiga orang dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Setelah 3 tahun berlalu munculah seorang gadis mirip dengan Hinata yang sifatnya berbeda 360 derajat. Apakah itu benar Hinata tunangannya? Dan apakah sebenarnya tujuan ketiga orang itu dalam kehidupan Sasuke?

**Sasuke Uchiha – Hinata Hyuuga**

**Slight: Sai-Ino Shika-Tema Naru-Saku *maybe...? **

**Rate : T semi M *maybe?**

**Genre : Romance/suspense/adventure (maybe? I dont no..)**

**Declaimer : asli punya Kishimoto-sensei. Blue Cuma pinjem chara buat blue obrak-abrik *plakkk**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE BGT, Typo (s) *emang artinya pa'an? AU? AT? Blue kgak tau artinya. Lebih baik gak usah baca krna akan merusak otak anda krn anda sangat amat bingung dengan fic yg saya buat. Maybe *plakkk kebanyakan maybe.**

**A/N : blue mau tanya nih ya artinya Typo (s), Typo, AU, AT truz arti yg dtulis dlm 'warning' tempatnya author sekalian pa'an ya? Soalnya blue kgk ngarti. Ok dech. Blue gk mau byk bacot. Silahkan baca za...**

**Uchiha Sasuke- Namikaze Naruto- Haruno Sakura- Yamanaka Ino- Hanao Erika – Sabaku no Temari : 20 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru- Ne Sai Zhi : 20 tahun **

**Hyuuga Neji : 23 tahun**

**Segini dulu aja pemainnya nanti kalau nambah tambahin aja lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Erika or Hinata?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hah! Pagi yang cerah memang pas untuk menikmati suasana pagi dengan damai di daerah yang tenang. Tepat di sini di kota Konoha. Meskipun terkenal metropolitan tapi suasana kehijauan dan tenang masih bisa didapatkan di kota ini. Sungguh menyenangkan. Tapi tidak dengan salah seorang pemuda yang berusia 20 tahun, tampan, kaya raya, dan memiliki fans girl yang banyak meskipun bukanlah aktor. Meskipun hampir nyaris sempurna tapi pada kenyataannya Sang pemuda bersurai raven tersebut tak merasa sempurna sedikit pun. Seperti pagi hari biasanya sebelum ia turun ke ruang makan ia menuju meja belajar mengambil tasnya dan mencium seorang gadis yang tersenyum lembut dalam sebuah foto.

"Selamat pagi, Hime." Ucap pemuda bernama Sasuke pada foto tersebut.

"Pagi Sasuke." sapa sang ibu -Mikoto-.

"Pagi Okaa-san. Aniki dan Otou-san mana?" tanya Sasuke sembari duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Otou-san sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali sed..."

"Aku disini my lovely otouto-chan" potong Itachi kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hei! Aku sudah menatanya susah payah." Protes Sasuke.

"Seperti perempuan." Ejek Itachi namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke yang sedang asyik menguyah rotinya sedangkan telinganya disumpal headset.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke London. Kasihan Konan dan kandungannya. Lagipula urusanku disini sudah selesai." Ucap Itachi pada ibunya.

"Sayang sekali. Ya sudah salam saja buat Konan ya Itachi." Mikoto menghela npas dengan kecewa. Sebenarnya ia ingin berlama-lama dengan Itachi kan Itachi cukup enak di ajak ngobrol dan menjahili Sasuke. kalau Sasuke di ajak ngobrol dan bergosip kurang seru. Jelas saja pemuda raven itu kan pelit bicara.

"Baguslah."

Seringai Sasuke penuh kemenangan karena ia sedikit bisa bernapas jika kakaknya tak ada di rumah dengan begitu ia tak diusili. Entah dengan dipasang jam beker jam 2 pagi, jely rambut Sasuke diganti selai, shampo diganti pembersih WC atau pembersih lantai dan parfumnya di ganti minyak goreng bekas atau pernah diganti oli yang membuat Sasuke mencak-mencak tak karuan. Tapi, dengan adanya itachi di rumah ia juga merasa tak kesepian dan sedih.

"Hn."

Dua konsonan yang menjadi ciri khas Uchiha bersaudara ini. Para fans girl mereka menyukai dua konsonan itu tapi kalau teman-temannya melihat mereka berdua orang yang teramat sangat pelit bicara. Memang kenyataan.

"Baiklah aku pergi kuliah dulu." Kata Sasuke berpamitan dengan mencium pipi kanan kiri ibunya sedangkan untuk kakaknya ia meminum seteguk kopi milik Itachi(?)

Sasuke ke garasi untuk mengambil Ferrari Hitamnya model terbaru menghidupkan mesinnya dan melaju ke universitasnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata setelah mencapai ketempat tujuannya lalu memakirkan mobilnya kemudian ia menuju ke taman yang berada di tengah-tengah kampusnya.

"Woi teme." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn."

Seperti biasa Sasuke menjawab seperti itu.

"Oh ya kenapa aku baru ingat ya." Kata seorang gadis blonde –Ino- sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya.

"Ada apa pig?" tanya Sakura teman baiknya.

"Pasti gosip lagi. Hoamm mendokusai." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru yang enak-enakan tidur di bawah pohon.

"Ada mahasiswi baru. Dari info yang aku dapat gadis itu dari USA, dia cantik dan keren." Ino lebih mengacuhkan Shikamaru meneruskan pembicaraannya -gosip- dengan Sakura tapi ia merendahkan suaranya ketika ia bilang keren.

"Katanya juga gadis itu bertatto di tengkuk dan lengan kirinya. Tattonya sih di tengkuk bergambar salib sedangkan di lengan kirinya bergambar kalung salib." Ino mengakhiri informasinya dan yang lain tidak ambil pusing paling-paling juga gadis genit yang mengincar 4 cowok tampan di Universitas Konoha. Siapa lagi coba kalau buka Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru.

Di tempat yang sama namun di lokasi yang berbeda yaitu di tempat parkiran berjalanlah mobil mersedes benz berwarna silver menuju tempat parkir dari dalam tidak terlihat siapa yang mengemudikan tapi ketika pintu dibuka...

"Wah cantik."

"Sexy"

"Menggairahkan"

Itulah pendapat baik laki-laki dan perempuan yang melihatnya saat ini. Seorang gadis berrambut panjang sepinggul berwarna dark purple yang sebagian di cat warna putih selang seling dengan poni menyamping sampai dagu menutupi sebagian dahinya dengan mata berwarna lavender namun lebih gelap. Gadis tersebut memakai rok hitam setengah paha kemudian kemben ala Indonesia berwarna putih dengan kemeja putih tipis longgar yang menerawang 2 kancing teratas yang dibuka dipadukan dengan sepatu boots berhak 9cm.

Perfect! Satu kata itu mungkin belum cukup untuk menggambarkan gadis yang tengah berjalan anggun membawa tas selempangnya menuju kantor rektor yang melewati taman dimana Sasuke dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Eh. Itu dia gadis yang aku ceritakan barusan." Seru Ino pada teman-temannya namun ia merendahkan suaranya ketika ia melihat dengan wajah si gadis.

"Mana?" seru Sakura antusias.

"D-dia." Naruto dan Temari membelalakkan matanya lebar sedang Ino kaget saat ia melihat wajah yang familiar itu. Ia benar-benar berkeringat dingin melihat apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"S-sa-su-ke d-dia..."

"dia mirip dengan Hi-na-ta"

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya bingung karena tidak biasanya sahabatnya bersikap seperti baru melihat hantu. Mau tak mau Sasuke melihat Naruto menunjuk dan disaat itulah Sasuke melihat paras gadis tersebut.

Angin bertiup dari arah depan sang gadis melambai-lambaikan rambut yang tertiup angin.

Sasuke membeku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Hinata. Tapi benarkah itu Hinata?

Sedang tiga orang yang berada disana hanya tersenyum samar namun penuh arti.

'Dia datang.'

**~TBC~?**

**Gk kok. Belum. masih terlalu pendek.. iklan sejenak.. hwaha ha ha ha *plakkk dasar author sableng***

**RUANG REKTOR**

'Ketemu.'

TOK

TOK

TOK

Suara pintu diketuk tanda ada seseorang dari luar. Dan yang di dalam menyurug orang yang mengetuk pintu masuk.

"Masuk." Baru sang rektor mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen kepada seseorang yang baru masuk dan...

Kita ibaratkan yang melihatnya adalah si Patkay –adik kedua sun goukong- air liur yang menetes, mata yang melihat dari atas ke bawah.

"Sexy." Hanya satu kata yang di ucapkan sang rektor tua yang usianya telah lebih dari setengah abad menatap seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ehmm." Deheman dari seseorang yang tengah di perhatikan oleh sang rektor dengan pandangan penuh nafsu dari sang rektor membuyarkan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Ah.. oh... maaf..." sang rektor kemudian menghapus air liur yang menetes menggunakan sapu tangannya dengan anggun(?)

"Silahkan duduk. Err.. nona Hanao Erika. Kau dari USA? Kau dari Pace University Lubin School of Business di New York." tanya Jirobou sang rektor yang berbadan cukup –sangat- gendut sambil membaca ulang dokumen mengenai si mahasiswi baru yang akan kuliah di Konoha University ini.

"Ya."

"Ini Universitas yang sangat bagus."

"Ya. Dan kapan saya bisa mengikuti perkuliahan?" sorot mata Erika saat ini begitu tajam dan datar. Tak ada emosi sama sekali.

"Hmmm...hari ini juga kau bisa masuk." Kemudian Jirobou mengambil gagang telepon tanda ia akan menghubungi seseorang.

Namun belum sampai ia menekan nomor dial terdengar pintu terketuk oleh orang dari luar dan munculah seorang pria bermasker berambut perak yang berusia kira-kira 30 tahunan.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm? Ada apa memang?" jujur saja Kakashi tidak terlalu memperhatikan seseorang yang duduk di hadapan sang rektor karena dia memang bukan orang terlalu peduli pada keadaan sekitar.

"Dia akan menjadi salah satu mahasiswi disini dan kau akan menjadi Pembimbing Akademiknya." Jelas Jirobou pada Kakashi.

"Oh, kenalkan aku Hanao Erika. Mohon bantuannya sensei." Erika membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kakashi yang sebelumnya sudah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sensei yang selalu mengenakan masker tersebut.

"Ya salam kenal juga Hanao-san aku harap kau betah di sini." Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Erika dan di sambut hangat oleh gadis berambut dark purple.

Tapi memang dasar sang sensei dasarnya mesum ia menjabat tangan Erika cukup lama namun sang sensei berambut perak tersebut langsung melepaskan ketika mendengar suara deheman yang cukup keras dari sang rektor gemuk.

"Ah, aha aha ha ha ha... maaf ya Hanao-san. Aku memang selalu begini pada wanita cantik dan sexy sepertimu."

"Tak apa sensei." Jawab Erika masih dengan mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Umm..., apa perlu ku antarkan ke ruang kelasmu?" tawar Kakashi yang sebenarnya ia punya maksud di balik keramah tamahannya.

"Tak perlu sensei. Tunjukkan saja jalannya. Nanti biar aku sendiri yang memperkenalkan diriku. Lagipula sudah lima menit kan mata kuliah berlangsung."

Wow!

Sang rektor -Jirobou- dan Kakashi tertegun sekaligus kagum dengan gadis pemberani dan mandiri seperti di hadapan mereka saat ini. Karena biasanya gadis yang berpenampilan seperti Erika adalah gadis yang manja dan senangnya hanya berbelanja dan bergosip ria.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Jirobou-sama, Kakashi-sensei. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap gadis bersurai dark purple tersebut setelah di beri tahu dimana letak ruang kelass yang ia pakai dalam mata kuliahnya kali ini.

Blam.

"Dia cantik. Mau tidak ya jadi istri kedua?" gumam Jirobou seraya menenggelamkan dirinya di kursi rektor.

"Kurasa tidak Jirobou-sama." Meskipun suara Jirobou pelan namun telinga Kakashi dapat menangkap suaranya. Dan tak ayal jawaban yang di dapat dari Kakashi membuat Jirobou mendelik tak suka.

Tapi, benar juga ya. Dia kan masih muda. Apalagi dia cantik, tinggal tunjuk pemuda yang ia suka langsung dapat deh, pikir Jirobou.

oOoOo

Seorang gadis berkulit putih susu dengan rambut yang mencapai sepinggul mencari ruang kelas yang akan ia tempati untuk mata kuliah yang pertama dan akhirnya dia menemukannya. Karena kuliah sudah berjalan selama lima belas menit yang lalu mau tak mau gadis yang bernama Erika tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas –seperti anak sekolahan saja-.

"Hanao Erika. Salam kenal." Gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis yang membuat banyak tatapan-tatapan lapar dari sebagian besar mahasiswa di kelas dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menyapa teman-teman barunya.

Namun entah disadari atau tidak oleh Erika ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya curiga namun bersahabat. Berbeda dengan sepasang mata obsidian -Sasuke- yang menatapnya sendu.

'Benarkah ini Hinata? Atau dia orang lain?' batin Sasuke.

Sungguh bukan hanya otaknya saja yang bimbang namun hatinya juga. Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ya atau bukan gadis itu adalah Hinata ia sendiri tak tahu pasti. Namun hanya satu nama gadis yang bisa mendiami hati Sasuke hingga kini 'Hyuuga Hinata'.

Akhirnya selama lebih kurang dua jam mendengarkan ceramah dari sang dosen kalau cara berbisnis harus begini dan begitu. Dan harus up to date perkembangan ekonomi daerah tempat tinggal, kota, negara dan internasional. Yang membuat semua mahasiswa di ruang kelas tersebut hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Hei, kenalkan namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Kata Ino yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya di depan menuju ke belakang untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Erika.

"Ya. Kurasa kau juga sudah tahu kan siapa namaku." Jawab Erika berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menjabat uluran tangan dari Sakura sebentar kemudian melepaskannya kembali.

"Eh..., apa?"

"Minggir." Perintah Erika sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Ino secara halus dan kemudian pergi dari ruang kelas dan membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap tak percaya.

"Ck. Sombong sekali." Kata Ino sambil meremas buku yang ia bawa.

Tanpa Ino sadari Erika mendengar yang dikatakan Ino kemudian ia berhenti dan hanya memalingkan tubuhnya sedikit menatap dengan pandangan tajam, menusuk dan datar. Lalu berkata...

"Whatever."

Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru juga Temari benar-benar kaget dengan respon sang gadis bersurai dark purple.

"Sangat tak bersahabat." Hanya tiga kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Temari.

"Ck. Mendokusai."

**~TBC~**

Akhirnya ni fic selesai jga...

Gk tw dehhh ngawur bgt ni buatnya...

Hancur scene'nyaa...

Terserah deh mw di flame atw review..tp blue minta reviewnya ya... *pasang puppy eyes*

RnR

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : /"D-dia..." nafas Neji tercekat. Benar- benar tak dapat dipercaya foto seorang gadis di dalam ponsel Sasuke benar- benar mirip dengan Hinata./... "Is getting exciting.".../

**Sasuke Uchiha – Hinata Hyuuga**

**Slight: Sai-Ino Shika-Tema Naru-Saku *maybe...? **

**Rate : T semi M *maybe?**

**Genre : Romance/suspense/adventurepke Mystery (maybe? I dont no..)**

**Declaimer : asli punya Kishimoto-sensei. Blue Cuma pinjem chara buat blue obrak-abrik *plakkk**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE BGT, Tanpa EYD...banyak Typo AU? AT? Blue kgak tau artinya. Lebih baik gak usah baca krna akan merusak otak anda krn anda sangat amat bingung dengan fic yg saya buat. Maybe *plakkk kebanyakan maybe.**

**A/N : Ok dech. Blue gk mau byk bacot. Silahkan baca za...**

**Uchiha Sasuke- Namikaze Naruto- Haruno Sakura- Yamanaka Ino- Hanao Erika – Sabaku no Temari : 20 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru- Ne Sai Zhi : 20 tahun **

**Hyuuga Neji : 23 tahun**

**Segini dulu aja pemainnya nanti kalau nambah tambahin aja lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Erika or Hinata?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis duduk di sebuah mini bar yang berada di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis namun cukup luas. Rambutnya yang biasa ia gerai sekarang diikat kuncir kuda dengan poni yang memanjang sampai dagu serta matanya sebelah kanannya hampir tertutup oleh poninya.

"Kau ini benar-benar gila Bianco. Datang dengan cara seperti itu dan pergi dengan cara lebih parah. Heh!" Kata seorang gadis lagi dengan rambut sebahu sarkastik meneguk kembali White Russian miliknya.

"Biasanya kan memang seperti itu. Kau sendiri jangan sampai terlibat cinta lokasi dengan si Azure itu Roze." Gadis yang dipanggil Roze hanya melirik gadis yang disampingnya dengan malas.

"Aku juga tak ingin seperti itu. Dia terlalu baik." Lirih Roze. Dia kembali menuangkan Wgite Russian ke gelasnya yang kembali kosong.

Gadis yang tadi di panggil Bianco hanya menghela napas lelah atas semua perdebatan yang sia-sia dengan temannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum kau bisa mabuk dan aku tak mau susah payah membawamu ke kamar." Katanya.

"Kau sendiri?" meskipun dalam keadaan setengah sadar Gadis yang di panggil Roze memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Bianco, bertatap sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke gelas yang sudah terisi dan menegaknya lagi.

"..."

"Oh. Bagaimana dengan 'orang-orang sialan' itu?" seolah teringat sesuatu Roze bertanya kepada Bianco yang mulai menegakkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada White Russian miliknya yang sudah habis.

"Saat ini aku masih mencari info tentang mereka. Dan terima kasih..." Bianco tersenyum begitu tulus pada Roze. Dan Roze sendiri bingung harus mengucapkan apa karena dia sendiri tak tahu apa maksud ucapan terima kasih dari Bianco.

"Aku bantu ke kamar." Lanjutnya. Tanpa protes sedikit pun Roze menurut pada Bianco dan membawanya ke kamar dan menyelimutinya.

"Bianco." Saat keluar dari kamar Roze seorang pemuda berperawakan tegas bersender di dinding dekat dekat pintu memanggilnya dengan rokok yang masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"Lu? Ada apa?" Bianco bertanya kepada pemuda yang ia panggil Lu. Sang pemuda tak menjawab dia hanya menyodorkan bungkusan yang berisi batangan-batangan nikotin kepada gadis tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Bianco kemudian mengambil satu batang nikotin dari bungkusan kotak kecil tersebut menyelipkannya diantara belahan bibir tipisnya dan menyulutnya dengan pematik kesayangannya berwarna silver dengan gambar salib.

"Kau belum mabuk kan?" Lu bertanya pada Bianco dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala pertanda kalau dia belum mabuk.

"Temani aku dan Yishu minum di bawah. Oke!"

"Ya."

Setelah sampai di bawah Yishu -pemuda berambut hitam yang di panggil oleh pemuda yang bernama Lu- menyuruh keduanya duduk disamping kanan dan kirinya. Jadinya kini Yishu berada di tengah-tengah.

"Aku tadi beli baru, namanya Jager rasanya manis kok. Kau suka manis kan Bianco?" Yishu menawarkan pada Bianco dan dijawabnya hanya gumaman tanda bahwa ia ingin mencobanya.

"Lu, kau mau?" tawar Yishu pada pemuda yang bernama Lu.

"Boleh." Sebelum meminumnya Lu menghisap batang nikotinnya kemudian meminum Jager yang dituang ke gelas oleh Yishu.

"Manis. Ini akan jadi kesukaanku." Satu komentar yang di berikan seorang gadis yang dipanggil Bianco namun wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah kepuasan.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada 'mereka' Bianco. Caramu seperti itu justru makin menghambat pekerjaan kita." Komentar Lu yang sebelumnya menegak lagi Jager pemberian Yishu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku punya 'variasi' untuk menjalankannya. Akan membosankan kalau cepat-cepat. Bukankah kau suka strategi Lu?" Bianco beragumentasi atas komentar yang diberikan Lu olehnya.

"Variasi? Bagus. Ada unsur seninya. Sepertinya aku suka." Ucap Yishu yang menyetujui argumen dari Bianco.

"Benar kan. Yishu juga setuju. Kau juga harus setuju Lu!" rengek Bianco dengan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Terserah."

oOoOo

"Hinata. Apa itu kau?"

Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil memandangi bintang-bintang yang menhiasi karpet hitam yang membentang luas di langit.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk."

Setelah mendapat izin dari pemuda yang memiliki kamar tersebut pemuda lain yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya masuk dan menghampirinya di balkon.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari? Aku lelah dan katakan apa yang mau kau bicarakan Sasuke." Gerutu seoarang pemuda yang kini disamping Sasuke.

"Neji apa ada kemungkinan Hinata masih hidup?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam tanpa di temani sang bulan. Neji tersentak atas pertanyaan Sasuke dan seketika rasa lelahnya hilang.

"Aku tak tahu. Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?" tanya Neji kembali. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke menanyakan masalh itu kepadanya.

"Tadi ada mahasiswi baru di kampus dan dia... mirip dengan Hinata." Sejenak Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya namun ia melanjutkan kembali kemudian ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang sempat ia ambil siang tadi.

"D-dia..." nafas Neji tercekat. Benar- benar tak dapat dipercaya foto seorang gadis di dalam ponsel Sasuke benar- benar mirip dengan Hinata. Meskipun ada beberapa perbedaan.

Setelah melihat foto tersebut Neji mengembalikan ponsel milik Sasuke. Hening.

"..."

"..."

"Kau yakin dia Hinata?" tanya Neji setelah beberapa menit mereka diam tanpa satu pun kata yang terucap.

"Entahlah."

Meskipun terlihat dingin dan kokoh dari luar Neji tahu kalau pemuda yang sempat mendiami hati adik sepupunya kini sedang kalut. Sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu ketika kecelakaan mobil yang ditempati Hinata masuk ke jurang dan dikabarkan Hinata tewas dalam ledakan tersebut. Meskipun tak ditemukan mayat Hinata dalam kecelakaan tersebut sudah dipastikan 70% Hinata tak akan selamat.

Neji tahu diantara yang paling terpukul atas semua ini adalah Sasuke sendiri. Tapi, bukan berarti keluarga Hyuuga juga tak terpukul. Mereka berusaha tegar. Dan itu butuh waktu yang lama. Neji juga yakin sampai detik ini pun Sasuke belum dapat melupakan Hinata sedikit pun.

"Aku akan coba cari tahu. Kau juga. Ok!" ucap Neji menenangkan.

Sebenarnya Neji menyayangi Sasuke seperti ia menyayangi Hinata dan Hanabi. Ya, meskipun rasa sayangnya tak sebesar untuk Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Iya."

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Istirahatlah."

Neji menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke dan beranjak dari kamar yang bernuansa biru dongker dan ungu tersebut. Tapi, sebelum Neji menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dari luar pemuda beriris obsidian tersebut memanggilnya.

"Neji. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Blam.

"tentu saja. Pasti akan aku cari tahu dan akan kubuktikan kalau kau Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dan menyeringai iblis.

Sepertinya iblis yang mendiami jiwa Sasuke bangkit kembali saat kedatangan gadis bersurai dark purple and white tersebut.

oOoOo

"Sakura-chaaannnnn."

Teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah dengan senyum lima jarinya berlari dari tempat parkir ke taman yang berada di tengah-tengah kampusnya lebih tepatnya berada di bawah pohon maple yang besar.

TWICH.

Muncul persimpangan di pelipis gadis bersurai merah muda. Bagaimana tidak orang-orang yang berada di kampus mendengar suara cemprengnya dan memanggil sang gadis dengan PD-nya. Dan ketika sang pemuda berambut pirang sudah dekat dengan gadis yang disukainya tiba-tiba...

BUGH.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK BODOH!"

"A-aduhhh Sakura-chan..."

Sakura memukul tepat di perut Naruto. Sedang korban dari ulah Sakura kini masih menringis kesakitan akibat ulahnya.

"Bodoh."

"Mendokusai."

"Payah."

"Grrr... KA-LI-AN KENAPA TAK ADA YANG MEMBELAKU." Teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Diam bodoh. Eh, itu bukannya anak baru yang kemarin?" komentar Temari yang langsung membuat Naruto makin frustasi karena ia selalu dipanggil bodoh kemudian ia menunjuk seorang gadis yang kini berjalan di koridor kampus yang melewati taman tengah tersebut.

Siapa lagi kalau Erika, yang kini menjadi primadona kampus dimana setiap ia berjalan seperti banyak bunga-bunga yan g bertebangan di belakangnya. Kini Erika memakai jeans warna abu-abu dipadukan dngan tanktop berwarna putih dan kemeja putih tipis yang ia gulung sesiku dan tidak ia kancing melainkan ujung dari kemejanya ia ikat di pinggang dan memakai high heels jenis **sling back shoes **menambah kesan sexy bagi siapa pun yang melihat.

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Dia itu tetap saja terlihat sexy dimana pun berada." Kali ini enam pasang mata membelalak lebar atas komentar yang di berikan Shikamaru yang dengan santainya mulai mengeluarkan batang nikotin dari kotaknya menyelipkannya diantara kedua belah bibir sang pemuda berambut nanas dan menyulutkan api di ujung batang nikotin tersebut.

Pemuda yang notabene tak pernah memperhatikan seorang gadis dan jarang memuji seorang gadis kini memuji seorang mahasiswi baru yang memang dikenal sexy dan cantik ditambah sebuah seringai bertengger diwajahnya yang lumayan tampan yang entah mengapa membuat pemuda beriris batu obsidian tersebut merasa dadanya terbakar.

Bukan hanya pemuda tersebut namun ada seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat menatap nanar Shikamaru.

'Apa kau menyukainya Shika?' batin Temari.

Bukan suatu rahasia lagi kalau putri sulung pemilik Sabaku Corp menyukai Shikamaru seorang pemuda genius yang bekerja sambilan seorang bartender di salah satu Club yang bisa di bilang sering dikunjungi orang-orang kaya.

"Err... Shika-kun kau suka pada Erika?" tanya gadis pirang satunya yang diikat ekor kuda hati-hati. Ia bukannya takut dengan Shikamaru tapi ia hanya tak enak dengan Temari.

"Dia cantik. Wajarkan kalau aku suka padanya." Jawab Shikamaru cuek. Dan mulai mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di bawah pohon maple kemudian melewati Temari dengan tenang.

"Hei kalian mau ke kantin tidak?" Teriak Shikamaru. Keenam mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bahwa mereka ikut. Sedang Temari masih mematung.

"Temari." Panggil Sakura.

Temari tersadar dari lamunannya dan menghampiri Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau tak usah memikirkan perkataan si pemalas tadi, biarkan saja. Aku rasa ia juga tak serius. Benar kan forehead?" ucap Ino menenangkan Temari sambil mengelus punggungnya dan kemudian meminta pendapat Sakura.

"Iya. Aku setuju dengan Ino-pig. Shikamaru itu kan orangnya tak pernah serius." Ucap Sakura membenarkan ucapan Ino.

'Dasar bodoh. Kenapa dia bilang si Erika cantik. Kalau begini urusannya nambah runyam kan.' Gerutu Sakura.

Setelah sampai di kantin ke tujuh remaja tersebut mencari duduk yang paling nyaman dan mereka memesan makanan serta minuman kesukaan masing-masing.

BRUK.

"Dasar gendut bodoh! Lihat baju baruku kotor dengan puddingmu!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah yang cukup sexy dan berkacamata -Karin- membuat semua psang mata yang berada di kantin mengarah pada mereka.

"G-go-gomen." Pemuda yang di caci maki tersebut hanya menunduk dan meminta maaf apalagi dia di dorong secara kasar oleh gadis sombong beserta gank-nya.

"Minta maaf saja tidak cukup bodoh!" teriak salah seorang gadis yang menjadi teman dari Karin tersebut.

"Karin benar-benar keterlaluan." Geram Sakura dia ingin menolong pemuda tersebut.

Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya ia dikejutkan oleh sepasang kaki jenjang seorang gadis yang melangkah menuju pemuda tadi.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya gadis tersebut yang kemudian berjongkok di dekat pemuda yang diketahui adalah kakak tingkatnya sambil membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Oh, jadi kau anak baru yang dikatakan cantik itu. Tapi... jika aku lihat kau tak ada apa-apanya." Ucap Karin meremehkan sambil mendorong pelan bahu gadis berambut dark purple and white tersebut.

"You're jealous?"

"Iri? Yang benar saja." Ucap Karin sarkastik.

"Jika kau tak iri denganku kau tak mungkin mengungkit apa yang diucapkan orang-orang di kampus ini mengenai diriku. Karena hanya seseorang yang tak bisa seperti orang itulah dia ingin menjatuhkan orang itu. Tapi..., sayangnya kau salah memilih lawan nona." ucap Erika tenang.

Tapi masih dengan ekspresinya yang datar tatapan yang tajam serta seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau." Geram Karin. Tangannya benar-benar sudah gatal ingin menampar wajah Erika.

Namun sebelum telapak tangannya bersarang di pipinya. Erika menangkis tamparan Karin dan bukan hanya itu saja gadis berambut dark purple and white tersebut memelintir tangan Karin yang menyebabkan sang gdis berkacamata mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang you're wrong a rival." Ucap Erika seraya melepaskan tangan Karin. Karin yang masih merasakan sakit pada tangannya hanya berlalu meninggalkan kantin bersama teman-temannya namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya Karin berbalik dan berkata...

"Tunggu pembalasanku." Desis Karin.

"Be happy."

"A-arigato." Ucap pemuda yang baru saja di tolong Erika ketika gadis itu melewatinya.

"To onaji." Erika berhenti melangkah ketika telinganya mendengar pemuda yang ditolongnya mengucapkan terima kasih, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tersenyum.

Gadis itu pun tetap berjalan keluar dari kantin namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati meja yang digunakan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Gomen nasai."Erika memalingkan tubuhnya kesamping, membungkuk dan tersenyum manis.

'Manis.' Batin Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati namun tidak dengan luarnya.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar dari kantin dengan seringai lebarnya. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya mereka sweatdrop. Sasuke dan Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedang Ino, Sakura, Temari dan Naruto hanya mulutnya menganga. Shikamaru yang melihatnya tak dapat berkata-kata hingga rokok yang masih terselip di bibirnya jatuh.

"Di-dia kenapa?" tanya Temari yang tak percaya apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Kurasa ia meminta maaf pada kita soal kemarin." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian meminum jus tomatnya.'

Sedangkan Erika yang kini mengurung dirinya di dalam toilet lebih dari 15 menit hanya menyeringai lebar. Namun seringai itu bertambah lebar ketika ada getar pendek di ponselnya menandakan ada pesan masuk dan ia tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut.

_Sinting._

Satu kata yang terkesan mengejek tak diperdulikan oleh Erika. Meskipun hanya satu kata dan berkesan mengejek namun ia tahu pengirim dari sms tersebut pasti heran sekaligus kagum atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Is getting exciting." Gumam Erika.

Sedang orang yang mengirim sms tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

'Buat aku pusing saja.' Batin orang tersebut.

**~TBC~**

**Note:**

**Jager: **komposisinya dari alkohol, gula tebu, gula beet,j amu dan rempah-rempah. berbeda dengan komposisinya, minuman ini konon mempunyai rasa yang manis. daerah pemasaran minuman ini selain di jerman juga dipasarkan di denmark, hungaria, dan republik ceko.

**White russian : **merupakan jenis koktail dgn rasa manis yang mempunyai komposisi vodka,liquer kopi (biasanya Kahlua atau Tia Maria), dan juga krim.

**Sling back shoes : **Jenis ini dicirikan dengan adanya tali yang melilit di pergelangan kaki. Sering juga disebut sepatu sandal.

**Bianco, Roze, Lu, Yishu : **code name yang blue buat untuk empat orang dari tiga bahas asing yang jelas bukan dari bahasa jepang maupun bhsa inggris.

**A/N: **gomen bru update... blue aja belum update yang **The Light and The Dark **lho... sebenerny sih pengen update dr jauh2 hari... tpi, sayang gara2 banyak tugas kuliah yang menumpuk ditambah banyak godaan buat baca fanfic2 dr para author mulai dr yg biasa mpe yg **yaoi** jg... *ketahuan fujoshi*

**Oke dech! blue bles review-ny disini aza. Soalny cukup males alias malessss bgt buat di PM...**

**Lucy Ninzera: **ahhh.. mksih bgt udh suka ma crita yg udh blue buat... blue jd tersanjung... tpi, blue jg minta maaf karena bru update sekarang..

**sasuhina-caem: **makasih makasih *bungkuk2*... ^...^

**Zae-Hime **: he he he *garuk2 kepala* maaf telat...

**Ai' Ryuusuke'Naara : **aduuhhh habis bingung bgt nih blue mau cri orang yang gendut &pkiranny agak sableng.. tapi, akhirnya blue dpt Jirobou dech... emg mirip patkay *di banting Jirobou*.. soal Hanao Erika lihat aja chapter2 kedepannya gmn... jn gk seru klo blue critain disini... slam kenal juga Ai'-chan...

**Lollytha-chan : **ini udh blue update ... silahkan RnR... ^...^

**Mizuki Kana : **duh jangan dipanggil senpai donk... blue kn bru beberapa bulan gbung di fanfic... jd blm pantes di panggil senpai... ^...^

**Meiru Uchiffer : **yg curiga sma Erika? Kykny byk dech... eh! Gk tw juga ya...*dasar sinting* susah ya...? aq sih gmpang2 za byangin hina jd kyk gtu... maksih Meiru-nee udh ngasih reviewny...

**n : **makasihhhhh... *serasa terbang habiz dibilang keren*

**SuHi-18 :**mnurut Su-san ndiri tu Hinata bukan... silahkan tebak sendiri cpa 3 org misterius itu... he he he maaf lelet update *pasang muka tanpa berdosa (padahal banyak doaa)*

**uchihyuu nagisa : ke**-3 org tu dan hubnganay ma hinata rhasia.. ha ha ha ha *ketawa nista*

**Kaguya Hitsuganya **: perempatan? Ini udh blue update sory lelet... he he he

**uciha athrun : **maaf bru update...

**Violetta Onyx ; **update ...

**YOSH...!**

**DITUNGGU **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
